


Wearing His Clothes

by pixeldream (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Personal AU, cartoons, every character is an adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pixeldream
Summary: God she was hot, too hot. Kazuichi’s brain was a mess, scrambling for an answer to her question. Her strawberry blonde hair, her powerful and somewhat bossy attitude- everything about Iruma was something he noticed and blushed over thinking about.“N,, no, not that it’s like.... it’s just, I can’t actually believe you’re wearing my clothes...”—————————————————————————————————————————————They were friends with benefits and here are some of the benefits: Miu in his sweatshirt. Cuddling on the couch. And not to mention the amazing kisses.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Soda Kazuichi, Irusoda, Irusouda, mentions of komahina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Wearing His Clothes

She strutted out of Kazuichi’s room half dressed. It was a quick session in there- the pink haired man must’ve played with himself before she came over. That didn’t matter though, they had done the deed, pleasuring themselves thoroughly. Now all that was left to do was relax as friends did. Friends with benefits. Miu could get used to something like this. 

It’s not like she hated love. It’s not like she was unloved either- according to her boasting she had men lined up all across the world waiting for her touch. Even so, she wasn’t ready for anything serious and neither was he. They were content with their little deal for now. If it ever got too exciting or too boring they’d break it up and hang out as friends again. That’s how Iruma viewed it anyways. 

Her hair was out and messy per usual, but it wasn’t the hair that caught Souda’s attention. No, rather, it was her choice of clothing. She was barefoot, wearing nothing but one of his dirty monster energy sweatshirts. It wasn’t too big on her but it was still long enough to decently cover her lady parts down below.

So there he was, sitting on the couch of his shared apartment, staring at what had to be one of the most gorgeous sights ever for a guy. Even if they weren’t dating, it made his heart pound with delight. Her in his clothes. 

She raised a brow at his behavior. “Earth to dorkass, you alright?” Oh right. That nickname. It’s one of the first ones he’s ever received from Miu and one of her favorites to use on him. It was surprising that the nickname stuck all this time.

“Mm. I’m fine.” He mumbled, cheeks flushing as she came closer and closer, right until she was standing over him. 

“No. C’mon,, tell me. You _do_ trust me right?” Her voice was smooth and sweet. A slightly domineering energy came from he as she peered down at him. Just when he thought she couldn’t get hotter, she reached up with a hairband on her wrist and put her hair into a big ponytail. When she was done, her hair swished down. Even in a ponytail it was messy and fluffed up. All this, while looking down at him.

God she was hot, too hot. Kazuichi’s brain was a mess, scrambling for an answer to her question. Her strawberry blonde hair, her powerful and somewhat bossy attitude- everything about Iruma was something he noticed and blushed over thinking about.

“N,, no, not that it’s like.... it’s just, I can’t actually believe you’re wearing my clothes...” 

It just went to show that even outside of intercourse her body worked wonders on him. The stuttering? The trailing off? Did she hear a lisp peaking out? She had bewitched him with her undeniable beauty, leading him to go back to older speaking habits. It was an idea she genuinely believed in and it lead to her chuckling.

”Aww.. aren’t you just the cutest?” She teased, finally moving away from her position of standing over him. Miu settled into the spot beside Souda, kicking one leg over the other into a sassy crossed legs pose. 

“Wh-“ He started off but was cut off by one of the blonde’s cocky laughs.

”Of course I’d wear your clothes. Why the fuck not? They’re comfortable- even if we’re not hitched.” Her response was casual, but bold. It was unique and she was all too relaxed over it. 

“Yeah... of course...”

Kazuichi’s response was a bit timid and that only seemed to amuse Iruma even further. It made her feel powerful that she had that much of an influence over the man. They settled down a bit and the male mechanic turned the TV on for the two to enjoy. 

The show they ended up watching a kid’s show, much to Iruma’s delight. Nothing too cheesy, just silly show about kid’s roaming a creek. It had a lot of representation and she enjoyed the diverse cast. 

Her eyes were glued to the screen for the longest time. It was like she went AFK, completely blank looking. This ended when she started scooting closer to Souda. She cuddled on his arm, resting her head on his shoulder and finally settling down.

There was no talking, no words or noises besides the cartoon that was on. No communication and yet here they were sending each other messages. It was through body language, stolen glances and such. 

A grin rose to Kazuichi's lips, settling there comfortably. Every so often he'd glance down at her, admiring the fact that she was here for him. She liked him. That's what made him the most joyful, the fact she liked him and enjoyed his company.

It made him feel special and wanted. He could only hope that his presence makes her feel the same way.

Souda waited a bit before pretending to yawn, stretching his arm up and over. This resulted in his arm around Miu's shoulder. Smooth- or so he thought.

She didn't say anything on it. Of course she had noticed it, it was the most obvious thing ever. And yet, she didn't feel the need to tease. Iruma just wanted to relax in his grasp. It wasn't that she was feeling meek, no, she just felt... comfortable. And happy.

She had been staring at the TV, watching determinedly. Then came the sudden urge, one that broke her relaxed position and guided her into leaning up towards Kazuichi's lips. Miu wanted a kiss.

Much to her delight, Souda was thinking the same thing. He had leaned down already, ready to surprise her with a peck to the cheek. Their lips connected gently, eyes widening at the sensation. 

They were both surprised but they didn't stop. If anything the shock just urged them into continuing. 

They certainly were an interesting pair in terms of chemistry. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn into two or three, swiftly turning into a small kissing session. They didn't even notice the door to the apartment creaking open.

A 'small' kissing session between his roommate and his roommate's friend. That's what Hajime walked into. He held a few bags of groceries in his hands and Nagito was behind him, peeping in. A sigh left his lips. For friends with benefits, they sure were lovey-kissy. Guess that's what the benefits were.

Kazuichi glanced over at the door, cheeks flushed as he noticed the two men watching them. A frazzled, embarrassed look came onto his face. Not Miu though- she couldn't care less. She simply turned and waved, brushing some loose hair out of her face and flashing a grin.

"Oh hey Hajime! Hey Hajime's boy toy."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a personal AU in which Hajime is a photographer that’s roommates with Kazuichi, a mechanic. There are more characters that’ll come into play later and you can comment if you’re interested in the AU itself. Kazuichi is friends with benefits with Miu, who’s a mechanic and part time waiter and Nagito is a painter and a muse for Hajime’s photos.
> 
> I think this AU is really neat :) so I might write for it often. And Kazuichi x Iruma is a comfort ship so I might write more for that too !   
> This is my first ever fic on AO3 so please enjoy !! If you have any ideas or constructive criticism pls comment !


End file.
